


it's just the two of us, my dear.

by gaycatboycafe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, King!George, M/M, Oblivious George, Pining, knight!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycatboycafe/pseuds/gaycatboycafe
Summary: King George has a busy day walking around the castle, making sure everything is in order for his coronation the next day. Accompanying him is his knight, Dream.---title from 'Sunflower Feelings' by Kuzu Mellow
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 336





	it's just the two of us, my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> so.. George is canonically the King on DreamSMP. and Dream said "anything for the king"... so i had some *ideas*
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this small story!!

It was a pleasant day in the castle, maids cleaning, cooks preparinging food, and everyone in their place. George had awoken to the sound of a knock on his door, so he pulled down the covers and let out a loud yawn. The sun rays shown through the open windows, curtains billowing in the breeze. He must’ve overslept, so he stood up abruptly and walked towards the door. He opened the great oak doors with a struggle, as he hadn’t been in the royal bedroom long enough to get accustomed to the weight.

See, he had only inherited the crown about a week ago, when his father stepped down from his throne due to his sickness. But his dad had insisted he took the biggest bedroom in the castle, one meant for the King and Queen. His coronation was to be tomorrow, so he had a full day of rehearsal and prep. Piling stress on top of the young man. 

“Good Morning, your highness.” George’s knight sang in a low voice, looking beyond the brunette into his room. He wore his full suit of armor, sword resting in a sheith situated at his low waist; helmet resting under his arm so George could see his face.

“Morning to you too, Dream.” He huffed and rolled his eyes, moving out of the way so the knight could enter his room. “You don’t have to call me that.”

“Oh, but I know it just inflates your fragile little ego.” Dream purred, walking past George with a cocky grin. His armor clanked with his movements as he walked to George’s large bed.

“Whatever…” George muttered under his breath, face turning a deep red. He looked away from Dream and distracted himself with closing the door. He heard his bed shift and a piece of metal being placed on the floor. He assumed it was Dream’s helmet. “What do you even want?”

“Am I not allowed to visit my favorite King?” Dream said mockingly, sighing as he laid back onto George’s luxurious bed, covering his eyes with his forearm. After he got no response, he continued. “No but for real, I just wanted to talk to you.”

George smiled softly, walking over to the side of the bed, hovering over Dream. Looking down at him he asked, “What did you want to talk about?”

Dream moved his arm and looked up at George, meeting his eyes. His skin pale but bright from the sun shining through the windows. He had a soft pink blush covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears, giving him so much life. His chocolate eyes half-lidded from sleep and gleaming with affection, looking at Dream with so much care it was hard to handle. Dream looked away, not being able to stare at him anymore without melting to a puddle. He still felt the weight of George’s eyes as he busied himself with the armor ties on his forearm. “Just.. whatever.”

“I don’t have much time to talk about ‘whatever,’ Dream. I have a busy day.” George said as he turned away, stepping towards his dresser. Over his shoulder, he looked back at his friend. “And so do you.”

George opened the drawers and pulled out a long maroon tunic, as well as black pants. He rolled his eyes upon hearing Dream’s groans of annoyment about their packed day.

“But I don’t  _ wannaaaa _ ,” Dream dragged on, looking at the king. George just looked at him blankly in response, making his way to a divisor so he can change.

“Georgeeeeeee…” Dream whined, making puppy-dog eyes even though he knew his friend couldn’t see it. He knew he wouldn’t see anything by looking at the screen, but it made him slightly blush at the thought of George undressing behind it. He turned his head away, not wanting to breach the king’s privacy.

After about two minutes, George appeared from behind the divisor and grabbed the navy blue cape hanging over the top of it. Dream looked at him again, noticing the flowy sleeves of his undershirt as he reached up. The brunette whispered a quiet, “I hate this bloody thing.”

George wrapped the thick cloak over his shoulders, holding the ties in front of him. Before tying it, he glanced at Dream. And upon noticing that he was already staring, his gaze went straight to the floor again. 

“You want help with that?” The taller one said, sitting upright so he could face George fully.

George felt weird under his stare, he enjoyed the attention but he hated the fact that it was  _ Dream  _ staring at him. He didn’t feel like he deserved the way he was being looked at right now. 

“No, I can tie it myself.” George finally said, studying the gold plated rope that sat in his hands as he began to knot it. He heard Dream stand up and watched him walk over, a strange glint in his eyes. George couldn’t place what it was. It was almost  _ mischievous _ . 

Without saying anything, Dream placed his hands over George’s, forcing him to look up. His breath got caught in his throat with the eye contact, making his mouth go dry. But he refused to look away, being entranced by the green irises looking back at him. 

He had never minded being colorblind, it was just the usual for him. But he wished in this moment to be able to see correctly, for once, just to know how truly deep the green in Dream’s eyes were. Maybe they were like the soft grass in the meadow they would visit together sometimes. Or were they green like the pine needles in the forest over the nearby hill, which housed a cabin that George’s family often stayed at. Or green like the stems of bright yellow sunflowers that they could see from his bedroom, hearing them sway on windy nights. He knew they were all different, but he could never tell what shade the natural green was, all blending together in his brain. 

After what felt like half an hour of staring at each other, Dream cracked a goofy, lopsided grin. His eyes crinkled and eyebrows furrowed, turning his head to the side and looking out the window. George didn’t move his gaze as he watched the taller one laugh, just taking in his profile. The small and few freckles scattered along his cheeks and jawline, but his eyes fell to the pale scar laying over the top of Dream’s nose. He wanted to touch it, apologize for the 50th time that it was his fault it was there. The dirty blond always said it was okay, he was doing his job, he was protecting his best friend, but George couldn’t help but feel bad. 

It was only a few seconds before Dream turned back, looking into George’s eyes again. His eyes flashed to the king’s lips before quickly returning the gaze. Dream hoped that George didn’t notice, but he sure did. The king’s face flushed as the knight’s lips parted slightly, eyes darting to the door and back at the brunette. 

“You gotta move your hands so I can tie it, George.” Dream spoke quietly, almost intimately, into the air between them. He broke the eye contact, looking down at his own hands still covering the pale knuckles under them. 

“You’re so annoying...” George muttered, moving his hands out from Dream’s grasp so he could take the rope into his own, calloused hands. 

George watched as Dream tied the rope slower than it should have taken. He wondered if the taller one could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest- he could hear it piercing his own eardrums. He could faintly feel Dream’s warm exhales on his forehead, making his soft blush deepen. They were very close, and George didn’t know if he was uncomfortable or flustered.

“Could you hurry up, please?” The king interrupted, breaking the careful silence for his own sanity.

“Lucky for you, I just finished.” Dream teased, stepping away from George but still keeping his eyes on the shorter one.

George walked over to a vanity on the other side of the room, putting on his normal jewelry. An expensive family ring, gold necklaces with large, valuable pendants on them, and lastly, (and most important to George) was a worn braided fabric bracelet made by Dream when they were children; it was his lucky charm. He didn’t look up, but spoke loudly to his knight. “You don’t need your armor today, we’ll be inside most of the day.”

Dream chuckled at that, already taking off his heavy chestplate and resting it on George’s bed. “Oh, so you want me to take my clothes off?”

“You’re impossible. Just take the bloody armor off.” George sighed irritably, shaking his head to himself. He glanced in the mirror above him and noticed Dream was taking his vambraces off, so he continued putting gold studs into his ear piercing. 

When George finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes bags were heavy and dark, showing the weight of his emotions. He was paler than usual, contrasting highly with his chapped pink lips. Light freckles littered his nose; he picked at them with his eyes. He wished they would go away, they were too dull to even be noticed. It annoyed him to stare at himself for this long, so he pivoted on his feet, sucking in a steady breath. The brunette let a smile land on his face as he watched his knight remove the last of his metal protection, laying it gently on the bed.

Dream glanced at George, now noticing that he had turned around. He noticed the smile and it brought one to his face too. He fixed the strap around his waist so it would hold the sword strongly. “What’s the smile for?”

George studied the knight’s clothing for a moment, taking in the dark brown, long-sleeved tunic with a leather belt wrapped around his middle. He wore tight black pants, letting him move easily. Laid on his shoulders was a dark green hooded cloak that he often wore to be able to blend in. It was nearly as long as George’s cape but thinner and lighter. The king assumed it was more for style then for purpose. 

George only shrugged in response, taking a look at the large field in the distance. A few houses here and there, but mostly grass. Soft, healthy, green grass. He felt the strong desire to lay it in.

Suddenly, there was a quick knock at the door. Before they had time to react, a maid had burst through the door. She bowed in the presence of the royal before pausing to look at the pair, clearly apologetic for having interrupted them.

“Your highness,” The maid started, walking towards the pair. “Decorations are finished in the ballroom. The staff in charge request your presence to make sure they are up to your standards.”

“Okay,” George said confidently, turning to look at the maid in front of him, “Lead the way.”

After taking a few steps in her direction, George looked over his shoulder to make sure his knight was following. He noticed he was standing still, so the king motioned for him to come with.

The walk was eerily quiet, the only noise were the sounds of their shoes against the cobblestone floor. It gave George a quick chill down his spin and goosebumps on his neck. 

But it wasn’t long before they entered the great room, windows and doors propped open to allow plenty of light in. Kingdom banners covered the long walls, spaces in between holding portraits of each previous king on their coronation. George looked at the next empty spot and smiled, knowing his face will be sitting there soon.

The floors were freshly cleaned, filling his nostrils with the smell of soap. They had brought in tables from the dining rooms to be pressed against the wall, presumably to hold food and beverages for party goers. Navy blue table runners covered all the benches, some already with plates and wine glasses.

“Wow..” George muttered breathlessly, looking around with pure wonder. His dark brown eyes sparkled from the sun and amazement, and Dream felt fully entranced by them. The king whipped around giddily, putting his hands on the knight’s shoulders. “Isn’t this wonderful, Dream?”

“It’s…” The dirty blonde hesitated, he wanted to say so much but he knew he couldn’t. He wanted to mention how adorable the king’s excitement was, he wanted to rant about the sunlight hitting Goerge’s face perfectly, he wanted to scream about his eyes glistening. He smiled with as much kindness as he possibly could and stared right back at George, “It’s beautiful, my Lord.”

George just smiled back with the same genuine warmth, but quickly removing his hands and turning back to the maid. He had forgotten that they were being stared at, and Dream’s formal response reminded him of that. Dream could see a light blush on the brunette’s face, causing him to chuckle to himself.

“It looks perfect. Thank you all for setting this up. You may return to your other duties.” George ordered calmly but loudly. Watching each servant nod at him, as they chatted to each other while leaving. After they had all left, he looked back at Dream. “Let’s go. I have more to check on.”

“Aww, we’re leaving so soon?” Dream playfully threw back, lips in a fake pout.

“Yes. Like I mentioned earlier, we’re busy today.” The king sighed, walking over to the window to glance out of it. You could see the castle town well from here, setting up banners and decorations in his honor.

“How about a dance, first?” Dream asked from behind him, causing the brunette to quickly look at him in confusion. The knight outstretched his hand, palm facing upwards, as an invite for George to take it.

“What did I just say?” George frowned. He wanted to stay and the whole room just for the two of them, but he knew they had to leave soon.

“Oh, _ come on _ . I know you want to.” Dream said as he stepped a little closer, hand still held out to his friend. And he was right, George did want to. He really, really wanted to.

“Dream. I’m serious.” George said monotonically, taking his attention back to the town below. 

Dream stopped his walking, stood right in front of the king. He learned forward and spoke in George’s ear. Voice low and gravely, he whispered, “Dance with me, George.”

The brown-eyed man froze. Mouth slightly agape, eyes widened, he didn’t know how to react to what he just heard. His face flushed a dark red.

Why did he say it like  _ that _ ?

“I-” George mumbled, wanting to fill the noiseless room. Dream leaned back so he could make eye contact with him. George finally brought his gaze back to the knight, who was smirking, knowingly, at the other. They stood a lot closer than he had previously realized.

He had no words, so instead of talking, he placed his left hand in Dream’s and smiled. He turned his head sheepishly, blushing profusely. 

“I promise it’ll be worth it.” Dream expressed, pulling their intertwined hands closer, bringing George with. He placed his free hand on George’s lower back, as the latter hesitantly placed a hand around his neck. 

It was still quiet, but this time it was nice. Not an empty silence, comfortable for the two. They swayed gently across the floor, George taking large steps to keep in time with Dream’s lengthy legs. It had been a long time since he had danced like this, and it was nice, George admitted to himself. He let his eyes close and head rest on the blond’s shoulder as they kept the rhythm. The cool breeze floated through the room, carrying the smell of outdoors into their noses. 

“Thank you,” George whispered, not wanting to disrupt the calm. He figured Dream didn’t hear it until he felt the gentle shake of his shoulders with a chuckle. Guess that answers his question.

“Anything for you, my king.” Dream responded, just as quiet. Maybe he didn’t mean it as fondly as it came out, but George appreciated it. 

He appreciated this moment. He appreciated his friend.

He wished he could stay forever in this memory.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if y'all enjoyed it! i'd be happy to add onto this and follow the journey of these two (this is really fun to write).
> 
> much love,  
> from author <3 <3


End file.
